U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,955 (Comisarow), titled “Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance spectroscopy method and apparatus”, allegedly cites that a “gas sample is introduced into an ion cyclotron resonance cell enclosed in a vacuum chamber, and ionized. A magnetic field constrains ions to circular orbits. After an optional delay adequate to allow ion-molecule reactions to occur, a pulsed broad-band oscillating electric field disposed at right angles to the magnetic field is applied to the ions. As the frequency of the applied electric field reaches the resonant frequency of various ions, those ions absorb energy from the field and accelerate on spiral paths to larger radius orbits. The excited motion is sensed and digitized in the time domain. The result of the digitization is Fourier transformed into the frequency domain for analysis. If desired, a sequential series of pulsed broad-band oscillating fields can be applied and the resulting change in motion sensed, digitized and accumulated in a sequential manner prior to Fourier transformation.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,697 (Nakagawa), titled “Fourier transform mass spectrometer”, allegedly cites that the “present invention relates to a Fourier transform mass spectrometer suitable for analysis of a particular component of a sample gas made of known components, which is adapted so as to prevent the high-frequency electric field applied to the high vacuum cell from deviating due to a variation in the long cycle of the static magnetic field applied to the high vacuum cell, which is characterized in that the variation in the long cycle of the magnetic field applied is detected as a deviation in the ion cyclotron resonance frequency of the particular component and the high frequency for forming the high-frequency electric field is made variable in accordance with the variation in the ion cyclotron resonance frequency.” See Abstract.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20020190205 (Park), titled “Method and apparatus for fourier transform mass spectrometry (FTMS) in a linear multipole ion trap” allegedly cites a “means and method whereby ions from an ion source can be selected and transferred via a multipole analyzer system in such a way that ions are trapped and analyzed by inductive detection. Ions generated at an elevated pressure are transferred by a pump and capillary system into a multipole device. The multipole device is composed of one analyzing section with two trapping sections at both sides. When the proper voltages are applied, the trapping sections trap ions within the analyzing region. The ions are then detected by two sets of detection electrodes.” See Abstract.